royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Class Confusion
Class Confusion 'is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary In order to get her "evil" roomie back, Apple White plans to join Raven Queen's "favorite" subject. Apple finds being a villain extremely hard as her heart is too kind for such a subject. She gets a D minus minus but finds out that Raven quit Princessology in the first 15 minutes in. Trancsript '''Raven Queen: '''Maddie, since my destiny is now mine to write, I'm gonna sign up for a class I never would've taken before: Princessology! '''Apple White: '''What? '''Raven Queen: '''I mean, I am a princess, technically. '''Apple White: '''You can't take Princessology! It's not right! I mean, how would you feel if I signed up for your favorite class: Home Evilnomics! '''Baba Yaga: '''Ms. White, take a seat, I was just giving out our first assignment: I'd like each of you to go into the Enchanted Forest, find an animal...— '''Apple White: '''That'll be easy, Madam Yaga! Animals love me! '''Baba Yaga: '...and turn it EVIL. 'Apple White: '''Oh. '''Badger: '*werewolf growls* 'Fox: '*snares* 'Baba Yaga: '''What exactly about this animal is supposed to be EVIL? '''Apple White: '''Well, it's eating that carrot awfully fast! Which will give it a really EVIL tummy ache! '''Baba Yaga: '''Try again. '''Apple White: '''I'm so mean! Cowar before my meanness! '''Baba Yaga: '''That's just a mask you made with a picture of me! I will give you one last chance to turn that animal EVIL. ...Or else, you'll fail! '''Apple White: '*gasps* '''Baba Yaga: '''Ha! Hahahaha... '''Apple White: '''Oh, whatever am I going to do? I have to turn you evil, or Raven—*gasps*—yes! '''Just casting a really...evil spell here! Pretty evil, huh? Huh? Huh? '''Baba Yaga: '''Fine. You pass... With a D, minus! Minus! '''Apple White: '''Yay! Well, Raven, I passed my first Home Evilnomics project! How's Princessology going? '''Raven Queen: '''Oh, I dropped that class like, fifteen minutes in. I couldn't take all the smiling practice - made my cheeks hurt. '''Apple White: '''But... That's not fair! Now, we have to grow evil plants for class, and mine just keeps—ugh! Keep your petals on! Gallery Baba, rabbit, Apple - CC.png raised eyebrows.png Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png Apple Rabbit enchanted forest - CC.png Apple pleased - CC.png Apple keen - CC.png Apple in halls - CC.png Apple cross - CC.png Apple Baba Yaga's Class - CC.png Apple and Raven - CC.png Apple and evil pet - CC.png Apple and animals - CC.png Apple - CC.png Apple with rabbit - CC.png Baba and Evil animal - CC.png Evil Bunny - CC.png Evil ram - CC.png Girls - CC.png Raven - CC.png Raven and Apple - CC.png Raven Maddie - CC.png Inside Baba Yaga's class - CC.png Raven and Maddie surprised - CC.png Raven looking at Maddie - CC.png Raven 'smiling' - CC.png Raven Talking to Maddie - CC.png Class confusion.png Baba class and students - CC.png Baba Yaga - CC.png Baba Yaga in class - CC.png Baba Yaga's Class - CC.png Baba, Apple - CC.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages